The Ugly Truth
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John always swore that he'd never betray his marital vows, and Elizabeth always swore she'd never be the other woman. But after a night of pure adulterated bliss, they start an affair. It was only ever meant to be a fling, but life becomes complicated with a pregnancy and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Summary: John always swore that he'd never betray his marital vows, and Elizabeth always swore she'd never be the other woman. But after a night of pure adulterated bliss, they start an affair. It was only ever meant to be a fling, but life becomes complicated with a pregnancy and love.**

**Author's Note: New Sparky story. Definitely different from what I normally write. Let's call it an experiment and see how it goes! **

**Also, I know I suck big time about not getting an update up for 'Crossing The Divide,' but I can't seem to get chapter five exactly how I want it! **

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She slipped into the free spot beside him, perching on top of the old stool. "Thought I might find you here," she said softly, raising her hand slightly to get the bartenders attention.

"Where else would I be?" John scoffed, throwing back the last of his alcoholic beverage.

She sighed as she rested her elbows against the counter and linked her fingers together. "At home," she said simply.

Before he could reply back to her statement the bartender stopped in front of her, drying a glass. "What can I get you?" He asked, placing the dried glass down on the counter.

"What he's having." Elizabeth nodded her head towards John. The bartender just nodded and poured her whiskey, raw. She picked it up and took a sip out of it, closing her eyes when she felt the liquid warm its way down her throat, the burn a familiar tingle. She licked her lips, tasting the remnants of the whiskey and looked at John.

He just sighed. "Like I'd be wanted there," he spat bitterly.

Cocking her head a little, she threw him a sympathetic look. "You and, Nancy have another fight?" She asked curiously, taking another sip of her drink.

John shook his head a little, calling the bartender over to him. She pursed her lips a little, wondering just how much he had had to drink. She had seen him drunk before and it had not been pretty. He had been a complete and utter mess, his anger getting the best of him a lot of the time.

"She called me up at work screaming down the phone, wondering why I wasn't home yet, that I was never home!" He growled a little, grabbing his glass just as the bartender finished pouring his drink. "You'd think I was out having an affair!" He took a swig of his drink.

"Maybe you should stop drinking and go ho-" He cut her off.

"Don't start, Elizabeth," he warned.

She rolled her eyes and turned a little, so she was facing him more. "Maybe you should talk it out, sort out some things," she tried to explain, giving her friend some support. Although, she had a feeling that going back home to his wife was not something he planned on doing tonight. Unfortunately for John, Nancy was not a very understanding person. He worked hard every day, even though he had a busted knee, so he could support her and their five year old son, Jacob.

"I'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than go home to her tonight," he muttered.

"What about, Jake? Don't you think he misses his daddy?" She asked softly, trying to make him see some sense. Elizabeth knew John loved his son dearly, but he had a stubborn streak a mile wide, especially when it involved Nancy and an argument.

"Apparently, he doesn't need me anymore." Elizabeth could hear the strain in his voice when he spoke. She knew the thought of his son not needing him killed him, but she also knew that that statement was untrue and ridiculous.

"Don't be silly, of course he needs you. You're his father," she paused for a moment. Reaching out, she placed her hand against his, stopping him from bringing the glass to his mouth. "John, don't you see how his eyes light up every time he talks about you, how he's going to be in the Air Force, just like his daddy?" She asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

John smiled a little. "I know… I just hate it when, Nancy tells me that he's better off without me. I guess she's right in a way. I mean, what kind of father am I? I work all the time; I'm rarely home before, Jake goes to bed. I'm… I just… don't get how he can look up to me so much… I'm not even in the Air Force anymore!" He shook his head a little.

"John… John you need to stop," she said as she pulled the drink away from him. "Jake looks up to you because he loves you. You're his father and nobody can change that, not even, Nancy. And I don't think, Jake, would want to change it either." She smiled a reassuring smile. "And as for not being in the Air Force – You retired because you busted your knee, and had too many surgeries to count and hours of physiotherapy, which you're still going through, I might add! And yet, you're still working two jobs to support your family, even though, your doctor told you not to and to rest your leg. You're an idiot," she teased. "But you're an idiot who loves his family."

"Why couldn't I have married you?" He blurted out. He shifted his hand, resting it over hers. Elizabeth swallowed hard, feeling her heart skip a beat. She didn't know how to reply to that. She had never thought of John as anything more than a friend, a very good friend… one she, admittedly, occasionally fantasied about. "You're amazing," he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"John, I-"

"You don't have to say anything." He looked at her with a small smile.

Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she returned his smile. "Are you sure it's not the drink talking?" She asked playfully, giving him the chance to take back what he had just said.

"I've only had one… and a bit," he pointed to the glass beside her. "I just…" he shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom." She just nodded and watched as he got up off of the stool, but stopped him from walking away by grabbing his hand. He looked at her and she looked at him, unsure about what to do. This was not something she had anticipated.

Elizabeth held his hand a little tighter. What did she want to do? His statement had stirred something in her, a need. It felt strange, yet exciting and with the way John was currently staring at her, she was pretty sure that he needed it, too. Whatever that need was.

She stared at him for a few moments before coming back to her senses. She shouldn't want him. They were friends and he was married. It was wrong. Letting go of his hand, she licked her lips. "Y-you should go to the… uh… bathroom," she fumbled with her words.

John looked at her and before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but nonetheless she locked her arms around his neck. He let his tongue flick out and traced her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, twisting and thrusting together in the heat of the moment. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss more than she could have ever hoped. She held onto him tighter, her head screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. Kissing John was much too good.

They only broke the kiss when air was needed. John rested his forehead against hers and gave her a small smile. "Your place?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Uh-huh." She grabbed her purse and climbed down off of the stool. She gripped his hand and began pulling him through the crowds of people, and over towards the door.

Her breath caught in her throat when they stepped outside and John slipped his arms around her, his lips latching onto her neck.

**~xoXox~**

"I can't believe we're about to do this," Elizabeth breathed out as she rummaged through her bedside drawer for a condom. Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation at what was about to happen. She was both nervous and excited.

"I know," John replied huskily, his breath hot against her ear. Her body trembled when she felt his hand run up along her thigh only to slip between her legs. She shifted a little and raised her leg, resting her left foot against her right ankle to allow John more access to her more sensitive area. Her breathing picked up, a small moan escaping her lips when she felt his fingers skim over her wet folds. His lips attached themselves to her shoulder and she had to concentrate hard to find the condom. She was pretty sure that she had one. She just couldn't remember where she had left it. She hadn't thought she would have needed it anytime soon.

Boy was she wrong!

She gasped, throwing her head back when John slipped one of his long, thick fingers past her folds. "J-John…" she moaned. "W-we shouldn't… I mean… I can't find the-" She cut herself off, moaning out in pure pleasure when he shoved another finger inside of her, pumping them in and out of her. Her body rippled with pleasure. It felt fucking amazing.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked, mumbling into her shoulder. He bit down and she cried out.

"Uh… uh-huh," she panted. She growled when he removed his fingers. "John," she whined. She had been thoroughly enjoying his ministrations.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'm going to explode if I don't get in you," he moaned a little, rolling her onto her back. She turned her head and looked at him. Nothing but pure lust filled his eyes. She bit her lip, smiling when he climbed on top of her and settled between her legs. The feel of his throbbing erection pressing against her made her even wetter. "Forget the condom," he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers.

"John?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "We… we shouldn't," she breathed out. She pressed her body into his, even as her head said that this was wrong.

John buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Please?" He pleaded as he pressed a kiss to her neck and began sucking on the warm flesh there, biting down on her skin gently.

Elizabeth moaned at the amazing sensation his lips were making. She knew this was wrong, so, so wrong, but it felt so good. "Okay," she whispered, resting her hand against the back of his neck.

John raised his head and gave her one of his boyish smiles. She grinned up at him, slipping her arms around his waist, urging him on. She gasped when she felt John slide his throbbing member into her tight sex. Dear God, it felt so good. John stared into her eyes as she adjusted to him. She kissed him, signalling for him to begin.

John began to pump in and out of her. He groaned. "God 'Lizabeth… you feel… amazing, so tight," he panted.

Elizabeth giggled slightly as she felt her body ripple with pure pleasure as John continued to pound into her. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. She moaned as he thrust into her. Her body was filling with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. No man had ever made her feel this good before. John really knew how to please a woman. She had really been missing out. She moaned as he thrust his member into her wet sex. "Fuck John," she panted. "Harder… please." Her breathing was heavy.

John pulled out of her, only to slam his hips back into her, his member intruding her sopping folds once again. Elizabeth screamed out, the both of them nearly cumming. John pulled back out again and then rammed back into her, the bed creaking beneath them. Elizabeth groaned. She arched her back, pressing her body into his. The guilt she was feeling at what they were doing no longer held any space in her. Her body was overcome with nothing but amazing sensations.

It was so hard to think straight. Her body was filling with so much pleasure as John picked up his pace, she could hardly take it anymore. She knew she was close, but she wanted to make it last longer so she held on.

Rolling them both over, Elizabeth rested her hands against his muscled chest as she lifted up off of him and then came slamming back down on his hard member, causing the both of them to groan. Her head lolled back as she picked up her pace. John trailed his hands up along her legs, gently rubbing and caressing them as he went along. He rested them on her hips, holding onto them as she continued to fuck him. "Fuck me… 'Liz'beth," he panted.

She leaned down towards him, whispering, "that's what I'm doing, babe." She giggled when she heard John growl.

Before she knew what was happening, John flipped her back onto her back and continued to pound into her, fucking her senseless.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, her breasts now crushed against his chest. John captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. He rested one of his hands against her cheek, and she could feel the cool touch of metal. She turned her head slightly as she eased into his touch. The glint of his wedding ring was like a smack in the face. All the guilt she felt came rushing back like a hard blow to the stomach. "No," she gasped, pushing him off of her. She sat up and brought her blankets up to cover herself.

She gulped and scooted towards the edge of the bed, throwing her legs over the side. She just sat there as she tried to get her breathing back under control, and her emotions.

She tensed a little when she felt a hand press against her back. "'Lizabeth, what's wrong?" John asked worriedly.

"Y-you should go," she mumbled, shifting a little.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"That wasn't a suggestion," she stated.

"Fine," he muttered. He shoved the blankets off of himself and climbed out of the bed.

She looked at him. "Y-you should probably shower, get the smell of sex and… and perfume off you," she said softly. John nodded, and she watched as he scooped up his clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

She swallowed hard and felt her eyes begin to tear up as she collapsed back against her bed. She couldn't believe she had just slept with a married man. She felt disgusting and dirty. She was so ashamed of herself. She had always promised herself that she would never be the other woman, that she would never come between a marriage.

But now she had.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Should I continue? Or leave it as a one-shot? I already have the second chapter wrote out. **

**For the record, I don't condone cheating in any way, shape or form, but I kind of wondered what would happen if John and Elizabeth got themselves entangled into this kind of mess.**

**Also, I have another new multi-chaptered Sparky story I'm working on. I'm hoping to have it up soon. I think you'll really like it! Well, I hope you will! :D**

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Idiot – You're a fucking idiot! You slept – You slept with your best-friend… You slept with, Elizabeth, and you're married!" His hands gripped the edge of the porcelain sink, his knuckles turning a ghostly white. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the shower-caused condensation dripping down along it. He bit his lip before grimacing. "You're stupid, Sheppard, you know that?" He growled out, running his hands through his wet hair and grimacing at the drops of water that clung to his fingers. "Fucking stupid," he muttered.

Sighing, he tugged on the ends of his shirt as he tried to still his racing heart and steel his nerves. The thought of having to go out there now and face Elizabeth after what had happened between them was a little daunting to say the least. Normally he wasn't one to get shy or nervous, but Elizabeth brought out a whole other side to him – one that _was_ shy and nervous.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he grasped the handle to the bathroom door and slowly tugged it open.

"Elizabeth?" John started meekly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Please John… don't," came Elizabeth's muffled reply from her curled up position on her bed.

"'Lizabeth… I think… we should at least talk about this," John replied imploringly, his hands held out slightly, even though, Elizabeth couldn't see the gesture.

"I don't want to," she muttered stubbornly.

"'Lizabeth-" He tried.

"Just go, John… please?" She asked obstinately, and John could hear the crack in her voice.

"Fine," he sighed out. He knew better than to push Elizabeth, especially after what had happened between them tonight. Moving away from the bathroom door, he stood by the end of Elizabeth's bed for a moment. "Will I see you later on tomorrow?" He asked hopeful. When all he received was a shrug of a shoulder on Elizabeth's part, he bit his lip and turned away from the silent brunette. "Okay," he whispered, walking out of the bedroom.

**~xoXox~**

The street lights hurt his eyes as he watched them passing by through the dirty window of the taxi. His head pounded, and it was not from the alcohol that he had consumed a few hours earlier, though he wished it was. At least then there might be a reason for his actions tonight. But no, he hadn't drank that much and his actions had been all his own.

He had crossed a line, one that he should have never even been near in the first place. Though, he knew that deep down he had been tip-toeing along that line ever since he had met Elizabeth.

But still, that was no excuse for his behaviour tonight. He didn't get to be rash and impulsive anymore. Being impulsive was exactly how Jacob had been conceived and how he had ended up married to a woman that he wasn't too sure that he loved anymore. He loved his son dearly – couldn't imagine his life without him – but, if he was being truthful, the chances of Jacob still being born if he had not been such a party-boy were slim to none. That was why he never regretted his past – never really regretted marrying Nancy – because Jacob was his whole world.

His parents had been quite strict – horribly strict in fact – when they had found out that he had gotten Nancy pregnant before marriage – they were terribly old-fashioned. They weren't going to have an illegitimate grandchild and so, they had issued him with an ultimatum – marry Nancy or make her get rid of the baby! He had married Nancy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hated the fact that at twenty-nine years old his parents had still been controlling his life. He'd joined the Air Force at twenty as a form of rebellion. His parents hadn't been thrilled, but they'd had to live with it, but they'd still managed to dictate almost every other aspect of his life and he'd hated it! They had relaxed after he had married Nancy, something he had been extremely grateful for. Though, he had found it hard being a husband, but not so much a father. Fatherhood had seemed to have come so naturally to him, but marriage had not. He always found himself wondering if that fact was because he had never loved her enough to give their marriage a real go.

He had loved her at one point he supposed, but she had become quite controlling and demanding, something he abhorred and rebelled against constantly. He knew that he shouldn't, but he liked his freedom. He liked being able to hang out with some of his friends for a few hours or take his son to the park without having her breathing down his neck about his whereabouts.

He sighed, coming out of his thoughts when the taxi pulled to a stop in front of his apartment complex. Pulling some cash out of his pocket, he paid the cab-driver and got out. He knew that as soon as he got up to his apartment Nancy would start accusing him of having an affair and this time she'd be right. Though, he guessed it wasn't an affair, so much as cheating. He'd only done it once and he was not proud of that fact.

During his years of being a cocky flyboy, party-boy he'd never, not once, ever cheated on a girl. That just wasn't who he was, no matter how bad the relationship had been.

But tonight he had really fucked up, and with Elizabeth no less.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as the doors slid open and then stepped out onto his floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he began to walk down the hallway, fumbling for his keys in his jacket pocket.

It wasn't that he found Elizabeth unattractive or unappealing; it was just the fact that… she was off-limits. They'd known each other a long time, they were best-friends and had been through thick and thin together. He cared about her more than he should, more than one friend should care for another friend.

That was probably why he had kissed her tonight, why he'd ended up in her bed. It had been wrong and he'd known that, but he couldn't deny that he had been enjoying it.

And the problem was… he wasn't so sure that if the situation ever arose again he'd be able to stop himself, and that frightened him.

This night was just… _ugh!_

Opening the front door, he looked down when he felt a small, warm body collide with his legs. The little monkey looked up at him with his big, hazel eyes and toothy grin. "Daddy!" He cried out.

Bending over, John scooped his son up into his arms. "Oh no, the monkey's out of bed again?" He sighed playfully.

Jacob giggled. "I not a monkey, daddy," he laughed some more.

John frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked playfully.

"I sure daddy," he replied in all seriousness.

John pursed his lips. "Well… if you're sure… What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Jacob replied.

"Where's mommy?" He asked, walking further into his home. He looked around and saw Lily, his sixteen year old neighbour, standing in front of the couch.

"Sorry he's not in bed, Mister Sheppard. I couldn't get him to stay put," she explained.

He just nodded. "It's okay. Where's Nancy?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She asked me to babysit around five, said she wouldn't be long," she explained some more.

"It's eleven now," he pointed out.

"I-I know. I didn't know whether to call you. I didn't want to bother you at work, and I just figured something came up and that she'd called you."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," he reassured. He put Jacob standing on the ground and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" He asked.

"Oh… uh… twenty's fine."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked, pulling twenty and a ten out of his wallet.

She nodded. "He really was no bother," she reassured.

John nodded, rolling the ten up in the twenty before handing it to her – he always gave her a little extra. "Okay then, thanks for taking care of him."

She gave him a small smile before saying, "Anytime," as she walked by him and out of the apartment.

Looking down at his son, he scooped him back up into his arms. "Alright mister, time for bed," he declared, walking towards Jacob's bedroom.

"Read me a story?"

"Don't I always?"

**~xoXox~**

Oh God, she felt so dirty… so vile.

How could she have slept with a married man?

How could she have lowered herself to those standards?

How-

The lump in her throat made it painful to swallow as she choked on a sob. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her wet hair hanging down around her shoulders as she allowed her fingers to skim along the purple mark on her neck.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Twisting the upper part of her body, through bleary eyes she noticed another mark on the back of her shoulder.

Another tear slipped down her cheek.

She couldn't smile and say that those marks were done by a man who loved her, because they weren't. She couldn't pretend that they had been done by some guy who was claiming her for his.

No, they were done in the heat of the moment, and now they were nothing but a constant reminder of what she had done.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, John's parents are still controlling his life? I promise you there is a method to my madness. It'll all come out, Hehe! :)**

**And where did Nancy go?**

**Also, John and Elizabeth come face-to-face in the next chapter. What will happen? :)**

**Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I suck majorly at getting updates done, but I was having a hard time getting the confrontation between John and Elizabeth right, but I think I have it now. Also, I've been quite busy! Hopefully the next update won't take as long.**

**Also, I'm assuming that none of you are Nancy lovers considering you're reading this story. **

**I am trying to keep this story as realistic as possible, so if anything, the characterization, the plot, starts to sound absurdly unrealistic, please let me know, so I can fix it. :)**

**Also, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. It's much appreciated! :)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Two days later – July 2nd. _

"W-what happened between… us, it – it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake! I mean… you're married a-and you have a kid, and I… sunk to an unspeakable level. I should have… slapped you when you kissed… me. I should have _made_ myself believe that it was just the drink talking. I should have… I should have let you go to the… bathroom. I shouldn't have brought you back to my place!" She rambled, her fingers tangling into the red cotton of her summer dress.

"Why are you taking all the blame?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I know better!" She cried out in exasperation, standing up from her position on his couch, her back facing him. She pressed the tips of her fingers against her mouth as more tears threatened to fall.

"So do I, but you're right – you shouldn't have brought me back to your place, and you wouldn't have if I hadn't suggested it! I shouldn't have kissed you. That was wrong, but it wasn't the drink! And I do have a… wife, and a son who I love more than anything in the world. And as soon as, Jake came along I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be that _guy_ anymore. That party-boy who'd almost gotten himself kicked outta the Air Force. I grew up!" She could hear the sound of his feet shuffling on the carpeted floor as he moved up behind her.

"I know you did, and you don't know how proud of you I am." She gave him a warm smile as she turned to face him. She was proud of him. As soon as he'd found out that Nancy had been pregnant, he had turned his life around.

"But… I also have you to thank for that. You stood by me, even when I was being a complete and utter asshole! Some nights you'd to carry me home, and I know you stayed awake all night just to make sure I didn't choke on my own puke! You're my best-friend, 'Lizabeth… and I–I guess…" he shook his head. "I meant it when I said I wished I'd married you. You're..." he sighed. "You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect." She shook her head. "And you… you shouldn't say things like that. You're supposed to love… Nancy…"

"I know I'm _supposed_ to love, Nancy, but I don't – I don't think I do anymore. And that frightens me because what happened between us? I-I wanted it to… happen. I _like_ that it happened! And I feel like the world's biggest asshole because of it."

"Please… please stop?" She begged through her tears. "It was a… mistake."

"Are you sure about that?" There was no hesitation in his voice. She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat painful as another tear slipped down her cheek. "Because if you're sure, we can just forget about what happened, start over. I don't want to lose my friend, Elizabeth."

Sniffling, she closed her swollen eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at him. "Yes, I'm sure," she whispered stiffly.

Was she sure?

Had it been a mistake?

"Okay then, we forget about everything that happened." He stepped closer to her. "Friends?"

She gave him a small, teary smile and held out her hand. "Friends," she agreed. As selfish as it sounded, she couldn't lose him. He was her best-friend and she needed him in her life.

He just looked at her hand before grimacing, and her heart flipped in anxiousness. "Friends don't shake hands, Elizabeth. And if I shake your hand now… I just know you're gonna start distancing yourself away from me, and that can't happen! So no, I'm not gonna shake your hand."

Bringing her hand back to herself, she tangled her slim fingers into the cotton of her dress and pulled in a small breath. "A-a friendly hug?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sounds good to me!" He exclaimed, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as a sob escaped passed her lips. She buried her face in his neck, her tears matting his warm skin. "Please don't cry? We're forgetting everything that happened, remember?" He said, running his fingers through her hair. She couldn't help the slight upturn of her lips.

"I'm sorry," she replied, one of her hands moving to rest against the side of his neck as she pulled back a tad and looked at him. He gave her a soft smile and her gaze dropped to his moist lips. Moving her hand, she gently ran her thumb over his mouth, his hot breath tickling her. She licked her lips, her breath catching in her throat when he pressed a feather light kiss to the pad of her thumb. Through hooded eyes, she looked back up at him, her heart beginning to pound erratically in her chest. She shifted her hand and rested it against his cheek.

Her breathing picked up when he began leaning towards her. Their eyes stayed locked when he ever so softly brushed his lips along hers. Before he could pull away, her lips lightly brushed along his, they're eyes never leaving one another. Slipping her arms around his neck, she closed her lids and shut out the world around her as she kissed him. One of his hands tangled itself into her brown curls, while the other splayed across the bottom of her back, pulling her closer to him.

A soft moan sounded in the back of her throat when his tongue met hers. He explored her mouth freely, his tongue giving her its undivided attention. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, one of her hands moving to tangle into his unruly locks.

They only broke the kiss when air was needed. He gave her a chaste peck before resting his forehead against hers, their breathing heavy. A soft sigh passed her lips at the delicate movements his hand was currently making up and down her back. "What is wrong with us?" She asked with a groan.

"Nothing's wrong with us. We're just two friends who care about each other too much," he kissed the tip of her nose, "and who should have done this a long time ago." He held her close and buried his face in her hair.

She slipped her arms around his waist and grasped the back of his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his aftershave, the smell of it relaxing her. "What we're doing is wrong," she whispered, nuzzling his neck. She couldn't seem to help herself. No matter how wrong she knew this was, no matter how much she hated herself for sleeping with him, no matter how sick she felt for allowing this to happen again, she couldn't seem to let go of him, to push him away and leave.

"I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"We can't just be friends now, can we?" She felt her heart ache.

"No… no I don't suppose we can be," he replied.

"I need you in my life, John," she admitted, tightening her hold on him.

"And I need you in mine!"

Pulling back away from him slightly, she looked into his eyes, her own brimming with tears. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll just have to be something else!" He tucked some of her loose curls behind her ear.

She shook her head. "W-we can't!"

"Why not?" He asked with a crease in his brow.

"Because you're married!" She pointed out, her face twisting with distaste. She did not want to have this conversation again. Right now, she felt like they were just heading in circles.

"To a woman I don't love. I'm only with her for, Jake's sake! There I said it! I'm only with her because I can't bear to break my son's family up! Though, I'm pretty sure he'd be better off without her!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"John, you don't mean that," she chastised.

"I do," he nodded his head. "I do mean it! I don't even think she cares about, Jake," he spat bitterly.

"She's his mother. Of course she cares," she soothed him.

John balked. "She doesn't show it very well. The other night she left him with a babysitter and didn't get home till nearly 3:00am, smelling of booze and cigarettes."

"It's really bothered you?" She observed. She knew that all John wanted was what was best for Jacob.

"Of course it has! I mean, I'm no saint, but I look after my son – I love him and take care of him! All she seems to care about is partying!" He ran a hand through his hair before replacing it back on her waist. "I just… I just want, Jake to be happy. I just… _I_ want to be… happy and you – you make me happy." He looked at her with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Against her better judgement, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, this time being the one to initiate the kiss. She pulled back before he could deepen it. "God, why can't I stop kissing you?" She asked with slight frustration.

"Maybe I make you happy, too." He gave his shoulders a heavy shrug. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "We've been through so much together, 'Lizabeth. Is it really so hard to believe that I make you happy?"

"It's not that. It's just – This is all so complicated and there could be huge repercussions if we do this," she said, aiming her hand between them.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied softly.

She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to… to whatever _this_ is!" She said in baffled amazement. There were so many reasons as to why they shouldn't be doing this, but right now, all she could think about was how happy he made her. Whenever they were together he made her world brighter, and he had for so long now that being with him seemed to be the only way to go.

She didn't really understand why.

Though, she will admit to occasionally fantasizing about what it would have been like to be with him. But that's all it had been – a fantasy!

Well, until now anyway.

She groaned, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "This is going to end in disaster!"

"Stop worrying," he scolded. "The only way this will end in disaster is if you allow it to! This is wrong, Elizabeth, I do know that, but I can't – I can't let you go. I won't let you go! Not when it feels so right!"

"Okay, okay!" She pulled back from his shoulder and gripped his face in her hands, giving him a soft kiss before speaking. "But we need to set some rules, alright?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was the talk between John and Elizabeth okay? It went a little differently than I thought it was going to go, so one of the rules I was going to have Elizabeth set is now out the window, but I think that's actually a good thing. I actually liked how it turned out.**

**Also, for those of you reading 'Crossing The Divide' how are you finding it? I know it's only four chapters in, but do you like where it's heading? I was thinking of re-writing it. I feel like I could write it so much better and make it more believable and realistic, but if you like it the way it is then I'll leave it alone. **

**Anyway, I'd appreciate to hear your thoughts. Review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He pressed her up against the door and his lips descended onto hers. He pushed his entire body flush up against hers and held her to him, allowing her to feel his obvious arousal.

He ran his hands up along her sides, his fingers slipping beneath the thin straps of her summer dress. He slipped them down over her shoulders, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses as they travelled down along her succulent neck. He smiled when she brought one of her hands up and tangled her fingers into his unruly hair as his tongue ran along her collarbone.

She cried out when he bit down on the skin, sucking it until there was a purple mark left, his mark. His lips continued their journey down to the valley between her breasts. He sucked and bit her right breast, leaving another mark. He wanted everyone to know that she was already taken.

For a moment he feared that she would chastise him when she placed her hand against his shoulder, but when her grip tightened on him he felt slightly relieved.

Pulling back, he licked his lips and let his hazel eyes settle on her firm bosom, noticing through the thin cloth of her dress that her nipples had formed perfect, little rosy buds. Shifting in his stance slightly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Elizabeth's, his heart racing as her tongue darted out to meet his. They kissed each other furiously and with a lust filled hunger that he was sure neither of them had ever felt before. He knew he had never felt anything like this before, not even with Nancy and that made him feel a little guilty.

He broke the kiss and started trailing wet kisses down along her neck and chest, stopping when he reached the firm mounds of her breasts. Through the cloth of her dress, he took one of Elizabeth's hard nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it mercilessly. Elizabeth moaned out and John couldn't deny that it was one of the most exquisite sounds he had ever heard the diplomat make. Elizabeth arched her back, pressing herself into him even more. He grinned when he heard her whimper as he pulled away, but he quickly replaced his mouth back on her other nipple and lavished it with the same amount of attention, leaving two thoroughly wet patches on her dress.

He smiled into Elizabeth's firm mound when he felt her run her fingers through his sweaty hair. Pulling his mouth away, he felt it begin to water as he started trailing soft kisses down along Elizabeth's stomach. Kneeling in front of her, he ran his hands up along her long, slender legs, pushing her dress up as he went.

He slipped his fingers into the hem of her panties and began tugging them down her legs. When he had them down around her ankles, he looked up at her with a grin, the both of them locking eyes as she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

He gently placed her left leg over his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her knee, his lips trailing up along her inner thigh. He groaned as he breathed in her scent, his heart beating faster as he realized that this was actually happening.

"Oh," Elizabeth groaned, throwing her head back against the front door.

Chuckling, he bunched the dress up around her hips and directed his gaze towards her sopping folds. He could hardly believe that he had aroused her so much. Licking his lips, he buried his face between Elizabeth's legs and trailed his tongue from her sopping slit to her clit, causing the stubborn diplomat to moan out in pleasure. John couldn't help the small grin that played on his lips as he continued to lap at Elizabeth's wetness. He let his tongue flick out over her clit again, and again, and again, earning a series of pants from her. He sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves.

His hands tightened their grip on her as he thrust his tongue in between her sopping folds. "Oh God," Elizabeth moaned out. "P-please don't… stop," she pleaded.

"I don't plan to," he growled into her wet sex, enjoying what he was doing too much to the negotiator to ever think about stopping. Elizabeth tasted simply wonderful.

He continuously shoved his tongue in and out of Elizabeth's folds, lapping at her leaking juices. He twisted his tongue around in her, causing her to arch her body against him. "Mmm… that feels… so… good…" she moaned, her breathing heavy. "I-I don't… think I'm… gonna last… much…" she trailed off breathlessly.

John made his strokes longer and deeper, enjoying the pleasure that he was causing Elizabeth. He moved his tongue back to her clit and brought a hand between her legs and began teasing her entrance with one of his fingers. He slipped his finger inside of Elizabeth, moving it in and out of her before adding another one. He kept the flicks of his tongue in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Elizabeth cried out, much to John's excitement.

The tenseness of Elizabeth's body told the former Colonel that she was close, the heel of her foot – her sandal still on – digging into his back. With a few more licks of his tongue and thrusts of his fingers, Elizabeth came, screaming out his name. John continued to lap at her as Elizabeth came undone.

Pleased with himself, John gently removed Elizabeth's leg from over his shoulder and stood up, wrapping his arms around the now wobbly woman. "Do you know how good you taste?" He asked as he crushed his lips against hers.

God, he was in heaven!

He couldn't believe that he got to kiss her and touch her whenever he pleased. He'd only dreamed of having Elizabeth this way. Granted he still felt guilty about what he was doing with his best-friend while his wife was off doing God knows what, and he knew that he was weak for giving into temptation again, but he couldn't truly find it in himself to stop or to even want to stop. He could say that he didn't really care about his infidelity, but the guilt he felt proved that somewhere deep down he did actually care.

But this was Elizabeth and she was addicting, and he wanted her, _God did he want her_, and now that he had her he was _not_ letting her go!

"God, you're so beautiful," he breathed out roughly against her mouth.

**~xoXox~**

Elizabeth giggled as she ran her hands down along his muscled chest, slipping her fingers beneath the hem of his light t-shirt. She began pushing it up, her eyes drinking in every bit of skin that was being revealed.

Tugging it over his head, she dropped it to the floor and grinned as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his right peck, her tongue flicking out and ghosting over his nipple. She moved her lips up along his chest and pressed them to his neck as she trailed her hands down his abdomen, stopping when she reached his belt buckle. She sucked on his pulse point as she began pulling on the belt, slipping the little needle from its notch and pulling it open. She bit his neck and grinned when he groaned.

She popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, giving him a teasing squeeze before moving to dip her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He stopped her when she was about to slip her hand into his underwear to grip his hardened member. She pouted, wanting to hurry up and feel him inside of her. John just smirked and kissed her again.

Moaning into his mouth, she hooked one of her legs around his hips. John gripped her other leg and brought it up to hook around him, too. She settled herself, tightening her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Her entire body shivered. She knew what she wanted, to feel him inside of her. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping when she reached the waistband of his pants. Slipping her hand down into his boxers, she gripped his hardened length, gently stroking him. John groaned, resting his head against her shoulder as she continued to stroke him.

She grunted when John pushed her harder against the door. He devoured her lips in a searing, hot kiss. Elizabeth could feel his hardness brush along her inner thigh as he reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance.

She tightened her arms around his neck and urged him on. She gasped when she felt John slide his throbbing member into her tight sex. Dear God, it felt so good. She buried her face in his neck as she adjusted to him, pressing a kiss there.

She moaned out when he began to pump in and out of her. "'Lizabeth… you're so… _tight_," he ground out hotly.

His fingers dug into her ass and Elizabeth felt her entire body ripple with pleasure as she moved to John's rhythm, adding more friction. She could feel herself sliding up and down the door as John continued to pound into her.

She cried out when he bit her shoulder. Her body was filling with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. She moaned as he thrust his member into her wet sex. "Fuck…" she groaned out. "Harder… please?" Her breathing was heavy.

She raised her head and looked at him as he pulled almost completely out of her. They stared into each other's eyes as he slammed his hips back into hers, his member intruding her sopping folds once again. She screamed out, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He pulled back out again and then rammed back into her. Elizabeth cried out. She arched her back, pressing her body into his. Her body was filling with so much pleasure as John picked up his pace, she could hardly take it anymore. She knew that she was close again, but she wanted to make it last longer, so she held on.

Taking over some of the control, she picked up her pace, causing the both of them to groan. Her head lolled back as she picked up her pace even more. Tightening her legs around him, she pulled him even closer. John captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, one of his hands trailing up along her side and capturing one of her full breasts. He gently massaged the supple flesh beneath his hand as he continued to pump in and out of her. Elizabeth clenched her walls around his shaft, causing him to groan. She gasped and threw her head back when he pinched one of her nipples, rolling the bud between his fingers.

Elizabeth felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and with one more thrust from John she came, screaming out with nothing but pure pleasure. She was sure the entire apartment complex could hear them as they fucked each other mercilessly.

She felt John's body tense up, his movements becoming jerkier and she knew that he was close, too. After a few rougher thrusts, John came, groaning loudly. Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling as John Sheppard came inside of her.

She tangled her fingers into his messy hair and rested her forehead against his. He gave her a smile and pressed his lips against hers. "That was…" he trailed off breathlessly.

"…amazing," she finished for him.

She gave him a quick kiss before unhooking her legs from around him and slipped her feet down onto the floor. She grinned when he pushed her back up against the door, his hands resting on her hips. "I think you should take this off," he murmured, fingering her dress.

She giggled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

She ducked the kiss he was about to give her and squatted down in front of him with a chuckle. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she began undoing his shoelaces. Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to lift his feet, so she could pull them off. Slipping them off his feet, she pulled off his socks and tugged his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way. Once he stepped out of them, she stood up and slipped her arms around his waist, her hands moving to rest against his ass as she pressed herself up against him. "Care to join me in the shower?" She asked seductively.

"Lead the way." He grinned.

**~xoXox~**

"You know, we should really start thinking about using protection," Elizabeth said softly as she ran her hand over John's bare chest. They had been rather careless regarding that fact.

"You're on the pill, ain't you?" He asked in confusion, his hand gently skimming up and down her bare back.

"Well… yeah…" but the pill wasn't one hundred percent effective.

"You trust me, don't you?"

She tilted her head and looked at him. "Of course I trust you, but I'd still feel better if we used protection," she replied. She'd rather not play contraceptive-roulette.

"I know – I know. I guess I just don't think about it when I'm with you. I-"

She cut him off by pressing her mouth against his. "I know, but if we really are going to do this… we need to be smarter about it."

"Okay," he agreed.

She gave him a grin. "Good." She kissed him before rolling out of the bed and walking over to her chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of pink boy-shorts with black spots and a white bra.

"What're you doing?" John asked curiously.

"Well," she started, pulling on her panties, "you don't have to pick, Jake up till five, and you said, Nancy will be away all day, so why don't we do something?"

"I thought we were doing something." He grinned.

"Lying in bed all day doesn't count as doing something." She pulled a pair of denim shorts out of her wardrobe and slipped them on.

"I don't remember us just 'lying in bed.'"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she pulled on a white t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse picture on the front of it and slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops.

Walking out into the front room, she gathered John's clothes up in her arms and picked up his shoes before going back into her room. "Get dressed," she said, dropping his clothes onto the bed. She squealed when John grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

She tried to look annoyed at him, but instead a giggle escaped past her lips when he ran his hand up along her leg. "What's with the shirt?" He asked curiously, dipping his head and pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"You got it for me for my birthday, remember? Besides, I figure its summer and it feels nice not to have to wear a suit. Now get dressed!" She pushed him off of her.

"Fine, fine!" He mock sighed as he got out of the bed. "What're we doing anyway?" He asked.

"Dunno." Elizabeth shrugged as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched him get dressed. She bit her lip as she ran a hand through her still slightly damp curls. "You know this is still insane, right?" It really was!

John moved over to her and placed his hands against her cheeks. "I know," he said, leaning down to kiss her, one to which she gladly responded. "You haven't changed your mind already, have you?" He asked softly, his thumb tenderly stroking along her cheek.

She gave him a reassuring smile and placed her hand over his. "Of course not. I don't think I could stop, even if I wanted to."

"Good, because I really like being with you." He gave her another kiss.

"I really like being with you, too," she reassured. "Always have," she added as an afterthought.

"Come on," he grasped her hand and pulled her up, "I know where we can go."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

She noticed as he pulled her towards the front door that this all seemed too comfortable. But they'd always been comfortable around one another. They'd been best-friends a long time, so it'd always seemed so natural – they'd always been in sync with one another. The only thing was, was that they weren't just friends anymore. She didn't know what they were now, but she was certain that neither of them should be feeling this comfortable.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know that this chapter was mostly smut and a bit jumpy, but things will start to relax and begin at an even pace in the next chapter. **

**Also, do you think that having John and Elizabeth being so comfortable about what's going on is too quick? I figured since they'd been friends for a long time that it'd just happen. **

**Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Review please. :)**


End file.
